Hallelujah
by Ann Cantell
Summary: The first year of Team Free Will's adventures in the magical world of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry complete with family secrets, a dark mystery, and a new force beginning to stir in the peace many hoped was permanent.


**Full Summary:** Castiel Milton has known he was a wizard since he was five. It was just a part of him like blue eyes and dark hair and his brother Jimmy. But now he's being forced into a world that is both his and isn't. He doesn't want to leave. He doesn't want Hogwarts, but he's gong anyway.

Sam Winchester is thrilled to be coming to Hogwarts. Magic is real. And even better he won't be left without his brother this time around. Being at Hogwarts though is different than Sam expected. He doesn't feel like he'd hope. Like suddenly he made sense. No he's still a freak even in a magical world and he's having visions of fire that scare him.

Dean Winchester does not fit in at Hogwarts. He'd refused to attend until his father saw the benefits of having him learn magic. So he's a full year older than his second year classmates. He's a troublemaker in this world too. At least Sam will be where he can keep an eye on him now.

The first year of Team Free Will's adventures in the magical world of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry complete with family secrets, a dark mystery, and a new force beginning to stir in the peace many hoped was permanent. _Inspired by enerJax__'s art. post/99423208822/superpotter-harrynatural-whatever-its-called-i_

* * *

><p><strong>The Unhappy Birthday<strong>

Castiel Milton had been dreading his eleventh birthday since he was five years old. He knew it wasn't the most natural reaction, at least according to his mother. Magical children were supposed to look forward to the idea of a Hogwarts letter and getting a wand. When he told his mother as much she had cocked her head to the side and looked him over wit thoughtful green-hazel eyes before seeming to not understand him for a moment. When she realized he was serious, Castiel was rarely otherwise, she'd had a brief stricken expression before asking him to explain. He'd done his best and she'd seemed to understand by the end wearing the gentle loving expression that always made him feel a little less odd. They'd spent the rest of the day at the aquarium and spending more time as a family than ever before.

Jimmy hadn't needed an explanation and watched Castiel with a worried anxious expression that his brother usually reserved for trips to the dentist (Jimmy hated the dentist) and family visits (Jimmy hated this recent development even more than the dentist.). Jimmy knew exactly why Castiel didn't want to go to Hogwarts. It was bad enough that he would be surrounded by strangers and living with them, but there was no guarantee that Jimmy and he would end up in the same house. Both Jimmy and Castiel knew how it usually ended when Jimmy wasn't there to translate for his younger brother.

Their mother though remained hopeful, citing that the best wizards were a little special (Castiel was never described as odd or weird by his mother) and her own house, Ravenclaw, was famous for their eccentrics. This lead to the story of a girl in her grade who wore radish earrings and a boy who insisted on studying upside down. Not to mention stories of Albus Dumbledore, who she considered incredibly eccentric, but spoke of fondly as a wonderful man and wizard. It eased Castiel briefly, but he still had his doubts.

So he fretted and almost hoped that he _wouldn't_ get his letter. After all he might be considered exceptionally odd by his Muggle schoolmates, but at least he was used to them.

When Castiel woke up to the early chill of that March day he refused to move or even open his eyes. He had the irrational thought that if he stayed still long enough and didn't think about it then maybe today really wouldn't happen. Unfortunately the world seemed to be ignoring his fervent prayers as his bed suddenly dipped with weight and a familiar hand started to pull at his covers. Castiel held onto them firmly, ignoring the movement. There was a small huff and the moment he registered the noise he was hit in the face with something soft.

Castiel's squawk was muffled by the pillow and his eyes popped open as he reached to move it out of the way and glare at his attacker. Jimmy looked distinctly unimpressed.

"Get up Cas." Jimmy ordered firmly, giving the blanket another pull.

"No." Castiel told him petulantly, as he gripped the blanket in a one handed grip.

Jimmy's eyes narrowed and he gave another, stronger tug, which Castiel returned.

"_Now_."

"No." Castiel released the pillow and quickly used his other hand to help tug the blanket over his head and straight out of Jimmy's hands. His brother gave another huff, but there was a moment of silence.

"Mum said after breakfast we're going shopping."

Castiel didn't reply, wondering why Jimmy thought _that_ would lure him out. Castiel hated shopping. He felt awkward when surrounded by so many people and it was a good argument to stay in bed.

"We're going to _Diagon Alley_. I know you hate people, but think about the books and all the new things you'll see. We both know how much you want to see it."

Castiel considered, but remained stubbornly covered.

"_And_ we get to have a bit of our cake with breakfast. It's a peanut butter and jelly cake."

Castiel pulled the blanket down to look at Jimmy unimpressed.

"It's always a peanut butter and jelly cake." Castiel retorted, but was already sitting up and starring at his brother with what he knew was a grumpy expression.

Jimmy just grinned at him, slipping off the bed. Castiel followed and got dressed while Jimmy waited still in his pajamas. Once he was done he followed his brother down the hall trying to keep up the grim attitude, there was still a nervous flutter in his stomach at the thought of Hogwarts, but the thought of his favorite cake and finally seeing the famed Diagon Alley for the first time was making him feel better despite himself. Jimmy took the stairs two at a time clearly excited now and Castiel couldn't completely blame his brother. Hogwarts might be a nightmare, but the idea of finally doing magic and the learning part was something Castiel had looked forward too.

His mother was waiting at the table also in her pajamas, sipping a warm cup of tea with a delicious looking cake sitting patiently in front of her. Castiel felt a rush of awe and love that always filled him when he saw his mother. Anael Milton was a beautiful woman. She had a delicate, ethereal sort of beauty that made Castiel think of the Muggle author's Tolkien's elves. Her slender build and pale porcelain skin was lovely when coupled with long red hair that looked like a waterfall of fire and wide soft green-hazel eyes that always had a look of kindness to them. Castiel adored his mother and seeing her settled him enough to make him look at the cake with a renewed eagerness.

"Good morning Castiel." His mother greeted him warmly and set down her tea to reach for the dessert. "Cake?"

Castiel nodded eagerly as Jimmy slipped into the seat beside him, a large grin prominent in contrast to Castiel's more reserved smile. Anna nodded looking over her sons with obvious fondness and soon enough Castiel began eating the cake, temporarily forgetting about his worries and anxieties.

It was a temporary reprieve. At exactly nine, Anna stood to go check the mail box and returned moments later with three letters. One was a thin envelope, but the other two thick and heavy made of yellowish parchment and Castiel could see a glimpse of emerald green ink. Jimmy looked up when Castiel froze beside him and the moment he saw their mother broke into another grin. Castiel felt his stomach drop as his mother handed him the envelope with a small smile and passed the other to Jimmy. When his mother sat down once more Castiel had regained the ability to move and slowly picked up the envelope. The bright green writing was an address.

_Mr. C. Milton_

_ Second Bedroom_

_ 12 Grimmauld Place_

_ Islington_

_ London_

Frowning, Castiel slowly opened the envelope and pulled out the folded up papers inside. The first was a letter addressed to him.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

(_Order of Merlin, First Class_)

Dear Mr. Milton,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Neville Longbottom,

_Deputy Headmaster_

Castiel barely finished the letter when he heard a strangled gasp from beside him. Turning to look at his brother questioningly, Castiel was surprised to find him pale and shaking. Instantly concerned, Castiel opened his mouth to ask, but his words caught in his throat when Jimmy turned to him with a wild expression and ripped the letter from Castiel's hands. Castiel stared at his brother stunned as Jimmy quickly read through it. Castiel watched his brother's eyes reach the end and saw the exact moment his brother was completely crushed.

"Jimmy?" their mother asked and Castiel was startled to find her beside them looking alarmed.

Jimmy appeared to be just as shocked jumping at the voice and straightening suddenly. Jimmy through his mother a look filled with utter shock and confusion before his blue eyes went to where Castiel was sitting. For the first time ever Castiel saw a quick flash of hatred and bitterness cross his brother's face and knew it was directed at him. Just as quickly as it had appeared though it disappeared and Jimmy was crying. Castiel looked towards his mother panicked and watched as she pulled Jimmy into her arms brushing her hand through his hair soothingly. Castiel saw her confusion disappear as she glanced down at Jimmy's letter where he'd abandoned it on the table to be replaced with understanding and sorrow.

Slowly Castiel stood and craned over to read the words that had caused this mess. When he was through with the first sentence he felt a quick wave of nausea and shock.

Jimmy wouldn't be going to Hogwarts. The letter told them in a sympathetic sorrowful tone. James Charles Milton was a squib.

Castiel stood in silent horror as his brother cried for something he'd never realized was lacking in the first place. One thought occurred to Castiel suddenly. He would be going to Hogwarts alone.


End file.
